1. Technical Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates, for example, to a content output system, a content output apparatus, a content output method, and a computer-readable medium which are suitable for a store or the like to display a commercial product.
2. Related Art
In order to improve an effect of a displayed commercial product or the like to a viewer, a technique of a visual image output apparatus to project visual content on a screen formed in a contour shape of the content itself when detecting approach of a person with a motion sensor has been proposed (see, for example, JP 2011-150221 A).